cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayleyrella
With the evil Sedusa, the mischievous Fat Cat, the jealous Tiny and Dingodile, and a reluctant Yuffie and Tifa keeping her enslaved and in rags, Kayley stands no chance of attending the royal ball. When Aqua appears and magically transforms her reality into a dream come true, Kayley enchants the handsome Prince Garrett at the ball, but must face the wrath of her enraged stepmother when the spell wears off at midnight. Cast Cinderella: Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Charming: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Garrett: Barret Wallace and Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII; As Garrett's servants) Lady Tremaine: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Fairy Godmother: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3) Anastasia Tremaine: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; They can be the only ones in Sedusa's family who treat Kayley nicely, are asked to stay home to make sure Kayley does not go to the ball after Tiny and Dingodile tear Kayley's dress, convince Tiny and Dingodile about Kayley's unhappiness of being enslaved after the ball, and later secretly help the animal friends free Kayley from being locked in the attic) Drizella Tremaine: Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII; Same with Yuffie) Jaq: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) Gus: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Extra with Dawson: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) King: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Grand Duke: Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven; As an anthro dog) Bruno: Pluto (Disney) Lucifer: Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; He'll turn good halfway in the end after the ball when Kayley, Tifa, and Yuffie expressed Kayley's sadness of being a slave to Sedusa's group and him, as well as the animal friends pointing out how Sedusa always treats him and Tiny like garbage all the time instead of being grateful to them, and he'll help the animal friends free Kayley secretly) Extra with Dingodile: Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot; Same with Dingodile) Lucifer's evil and serious side: Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) Major the Horse: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Cinderella's father: Sir Lionel (Quest for Camelot) The Messenger: Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven; As an anthro dog) Mary Mouse: Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Perla Mouse: Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) Suzy Mouse: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Other mouse friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; As little creatures the size of mice) Birds: Crows (Dumbo (1941)), Vultures (The Jungle Book (1967)), Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Kayley's Morning Wake-Up Chapter 2: Kayley's Chores/Dawson, Fievel, Tifa, and Yuffie Accidentally Get Kayley in Trouble Chapter 3: The Ball is Planned/The Invitation Arrives Chapter 4: Making Kayley a Dress/Gathering Items with Secret Help from Tifa and Yuffie Chapter 5: The Dress Torn by Tiny and Dingodile/Aqua Helps Out Chapter 6: At the Ball/Meeting Garrett, Barret, and Vincent Chapter 7: Tour of the Castle Garden and Leaving Before Midnight/Tiny and Dingodile's Change of Heart Chapter 8: Find the Mysterious Maiden/Sedusa Locks Kayley in Her Attic Chapter 9: Hurrying to Free Kayley/Chasing Off Fat Cat Chapter 10: Trying the Glass Slipper/Ending For gallery: Kayleyrella Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies